Her Name is Henry
by joeymypride
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't accepted into Hogwarts but her runaway brother was? Here is a taste of Harry Potter - Mulan style! (R/Hr, D/Hr) This is my first fic... so its kinda bad :P Please R/R!
1. On the Way

"Hey mate. The train's almost to Hogwarts. You might want to get these robes on," Dean teased as he shoved a ball of dark colored robe in his friend's face.  
  
The boy's face was buried in a book, Hogwarts a History, to be exact. His name was Henry, otherwise known as Hermione Granger. He looked up briefly, before turning back to his book. "Thanks Dean, but I think I'll pull them on later."  
  
Dean shot him a puzzled look, before sliding open the compartment door. "Well, I guess I'll just have myself a walk around then. I've got some Wizard Cards to trade!"  
  
Henry flashed Dean a quick smile as he slid the door shut. Perfect! Hermione quickly closed the book and tossed it into her bag. Then, after making sure that no one would catch her changing, she stripped down to her underwear. She sighed, as she wound a new strip of white cloth around her breasts. The fresh air felt so good while it lasted. Hermione's fingers trembled as she knotted the cloth, and pulled a T-shirt over her head. Why did she have to hide her feminine characteristics?  
  
*"That boy had better not dare come back into this house!" Mr. Granger roared, sending a plate flying across the room. "Not while I'm alive!"  
  
Hermione ducked expertly, bringing her breakfast of eggs and bacon down with her. The plate smashed against the wall, and shattered into a million pieces. Her father had been ranting and throwing objects around the kitchen for several days, ever since her brother Henry had disappeared. Mrs. Granger's head was in her arms, tears flowing from her eyes. Her eyes held no anger however, only sorrow and fear. And concern.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief at the silence. Her father had gone elsewhere to release his frustration and anger. She crept out from under the oak table, with her greasy, but empty plate. She was rinsing her plate under a stream of running tap water, when the owl swooped through the open window and into her hair.  
  
After calmly giving her situation some thought, Hermione gave her hair a quick cut, and untangled the owl. She tipped some water into the bird's beak, and was about to let it back out the window, when she saw the letter. It was from Hogwarts, and addressed to a brother that just happened to be missing.*  
  
She shouldn't of run away too, Hermione thought as she remembered to put her robe on over the shirt. But she had to escape the tension trapped inside her home! She decided that running away was the reasonable thing to do. Her parents would worry, though, and become even more upset. She knew she would eventually have to let them know where she was. She just hoped she would be able to stay at Hogwarts, and avoid seeing their reactions. Pretending to be a boy - and a wizard one at that - would not be easy on her, either. How would she hide herself every time she would have to change? How would she explain the bloodstained pads that would appear in the rest rooms each month? Hermione shook her head clear of the thoughts, as Dean's voice rang throughout the compartment.  
  
"Hey Henry!" 


	2. Excuses for Dean

Dean's smile froze as the mess in the compartment registered in his brain. "Wow! What came through here, Henry? A hurricane?"  
  
Henry gave the boy a half smile, and quickly shoved the shirt and pants back into his bag. "You're exaggerating, Dean. I was just changing!"  
  
"Right." Dean grinned. "What's that over there?" Stepping past Henry, he pulled a long strip of cloth from the ground.  
  
Henry's mouth dropped in horror when he recognized the item at hand, but closed it swiftly as Dean turned. He racked his brain for any ideas, excuses. "Um, that? That's my uh.book-holder! That's it! My book-holder!" Henry's face glowed with triumph, as he thought that he had come up with a reasonable enough answer.  
  
Henry rushed to Dean, and snatched the cloth from his hands. And as if to prove his point, Henry grabbed several books from the ground and tied them together with the 'book-holder'. "Tada!" Henry finished lamely as he held up the heavy and unnecessary package in his hands. "See? Its not to be used like this!" Henry untied the cloth and wrapped the cloth around his chest to demonstrate how the cloth was not supposed to be used. "Hehe. Not like this! You should never use it like this." His voice faltered as he finally realized that he'd lost Dean's attention.  
  
Dean was now standing at the compartment door, chatting busily with a boy with a head of dark, messy hair. A thin, lightning-shaped scar ran down his forehead. Henry winced at the sight, and drew back into the shadows.  
  
Later, Dean cheerfully approached Henry. "Good thing Harry came by. I almost forgot why I even came in here!" He smiled sheepishly as he slung one of his own bags over his shoulder. "We have to go now, mate. They're calling for the first years." One of Henry's bags followed the trip over Dean's shoulder.  
  
"We're at the castle?"  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
"Ok. So should I grab the rest of the bags?"  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
At the signal, Henry quickly scooped up the remaining four bags. "Oomph! These are heavy!" he cried.  
  
Eyes twinkling, Dean relieved Henry of one of the bags, "You've got to be kidding about the heavy part, Henry!" he joked. "These bags are so light! Only girls couldn't carry four of these things."  
  
Henry blushed and retorted, "Well, I'm not! A girl, that is, and you know it!"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
The red deepened. "Yeah? Well, its not like you're carrying four bags yourself, Dean! Am I to hint that you are a girl?"  
  
Dean scowled, as they hopped off the train.  
  
So it was on the way to the castle, in the boat, that Dean remembered to mention something. "You might want to take that off, Henry," he chuckled, as he pointed at the white cloth still wrapped tightly around Henry's chest.  
  
Henry blushed again and quickly freed his robes from the rough, white fabric. "Very funny, Dean. I'm sure you purposefully forgot to mention this until after I received my share of funny looks and sidelong glances."  
  
Dean nodded. "Yep. How'd you guess, mate? Its called revenge. Never call me a girl again. Remember that, 'kay?"  
  
Henry nodded. 


	3. The Sorting Hat

"Who are you?" a cold, calculating voice demanded.  
  
"Were you talking to me?" Henry sniffed, as he turned to face the sneering expression of a skinny, blonde-haired boy.  
  
"Yes," the boy drawled. "I was talking to you."  
  
"I am Henry Granger, pleased to-" Henry quickly decided that he was not pleased to meet this rude male, and paused mid-sentence.  
  
"Meet you," the boy finished for him. "Never heard of you. My father works for the Ministry and he's never mentioned that name before. Granger, huh?"  
  
Henry wondered what business was it of the boy's to care about his background. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Draco. Draco Malfoy, and you should be pleased to meet me," he flashed a smile at Henry, which sent shivers down his spine. "I hope you do not associate with people like those-" he paused briefly to point at a gangly redhead and the black-haired boy whom Dean had spoken to earlier, who were standing a few feet away from them. "Because if you do, I highly doubt we will ever become more than mere classmates."  
  
Henry let out a snort of disgust, and backed away from Malfoy. Malfoy took a few steps forward at the retreat, but stopped as he noted that Henry was walking in Ron and Harry's direction. He sighed, and turned from the sight. People were so unappreciative these days, he thought.  
  
Henry loathed it when people took it upon themselves to make decisions for him, so he decided to try and make friends with the redhead, and well, the scarred kid. He quickened his pace, as an old lady began leading them into the Great Hall. "Hey!" he managed to say, as he tripped along.  
  
The boy turned and gave Henry an odd look. "Um, hi." He turned away, as his friend recaptured his attention.  
  
Henry noted that it was, again, the boy with the messy black hair. He poked him on the shoulder. "Hi," he smiled.  
  
"Hi," the boy said uncertainly. He felt Henry's eyes roam to his forehead, and in a desperate attempt, pulled his hair over his scar. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Henry Granger!" Henry grinned, relieved that he had finally gotten some kind of a result. "You?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," Harry seemed to have a question on his mind as he introduced himself. He didn't gasp yet, he thought. That was strange. "Are you a-"  
  
Harry closed his mouth, as one of the professors spoke up. Both Harry and Henry turned to face the speaker, forgetting the question.  
  
First, introducing herself as Professor McGonagoll, head of the Gryffindor house, the lady continued by explaining how the sorting would work. After a snappy speech, she let the audience watch and listen in awe as the Sorting Hat began its song.  
  
Henry found himself stunned to silence, as he witnessed the old, worn hat sing a long, beautiful song explaining the qualities of each of the four houses, and sorting students into them without so much as a single thought. Amazing, he thought. None of the hats at home could do that!  
  
Henry watched as his new 'friends', and Dean were sorted into Gryffindor, while Draco was sorted into Slytherin. Praying to be with his friends, Henry soon found himself sitting on the stool, with the hat on his head.  
  
He nearly jumped, as the hat spoke in his ear. "You have a strange mind, Henry. I don't know whether I should sort you, or alert the heads. You seem to be developing a liking towards that boy named Ron. Unless you're gay, I would say you're not a boy."  
  
Henry fell from the stool. His ears glowed, as the hall erupted with laughter.  
  
"No need to be that scared!" he heard someone shout. "The hat won't bite!"  
  
"Yeah!" someone agreed, slapping his knees.  
  
Henry ground his teeth and sat up, trying to ignore the strange looks the professor's shot him.  
  
"Oh well, girl. I will keep your secret. But Dumbledore will find out eventually, you know. He is a clever wizard. And you can't hide forever," the hat paused to take a breath? To think. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Henry winced, as the hat roared the house name. There was some scattered applause, as Henry took a seat next to Dean.  
  
"That was some fall," Dean laughed. "I hope you're feeling okay."  
  
"Don't worry. There's good news for you," Henry turned to see the redhead that had ignored him earlier, now addressing him. "They're showing us the common rooms now, and then where we'll be sleeping. If you decide to have a sudden fall, I promise to slip some pillows beneath you!"  
  
Henry pouted.  
  
"By the way, my name's Ron." 


	4. Slip Up

A/N: A short, pointless chapter. I will try to make the next chapter better. Please R/R!  
  
Hermione smiled as she fell onto the four poster bed she would have to herself. It was so soft! The blankets were neatly folded at the end of the bed, so Hermione just flopped onto the pillow. She heard laughter rising from the common room. Most of the students were still chatting happily about the sorting, and her fall, of course. Her face turned crimson as she recognized the voice of the boy who had called himself Ron, and thought about what the Sorting Hat had said. No, she was not gay. But she didn't like Ron either! She knew what she felt! Hermione buried her head in the pillow, and without realizing, fell asleep.  
  
Not long later, he (Henry / Hermione) felt several fingers poking him on the shoulder and back. "What?" he grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"It's time to eat!" many voices chorused at once.  
  
Henry opened one eye to see that a whole mass of Gryffindors had come up from the common room to wake him up. I should feel honored, he thought more to himself as three arms grabbed him from the bed. Harry and Dean were grunting with effort as they led Henry down the stairs. Ron was ahead of the trio, making sure there would be enough room for them to descend the staircase. They were soon in the Great Hall again.  
  
Just as Draco walked by, Henry felt his head falling onto Harry's shoulder. Ouch! That hurt, he thought. But he was just too sleepy to move. His half- closed eyes watched as Draco stopped walking, and crossed him arms at the sight.  
  
"So weak, you can't even raise your head, mudblood?" Draco sneered as Henry struggled to pull his head from Harry's shoulder. "You need a boyfriend to help you out?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, two ridiculously large muscles, chortled dumbly.  
  
He could feel Harry's face turn the familiar shade of red, as the embarrassment caught up to him. Henry also saw and felt Ron tensing. What was wrong? Suddenly, Ron launched an attack on Draco!  
  
"Don't you dare call him a mudblood, you snake!" his fists managed to catch Draco twice in the eye, before a raven-haired professor pulled them apart.  
  
"This is sad," Severus Snape frowned as he continued, "the first day, and I must already deduct ten points from Gryffindor. No fighting in the hall, Weasley. Go to you seat now."  
  
"I bet he wasn't the least bit sad, that git," Ron seethed as he squeezed onto the bench, and ripped apart a pastry with his teeth. "Letting that Malfoy go after calling you a mudblood."  
  
Henry looked puzzled. He had not read up to the part about mudbloods in his books yet, so he was uncertain what the comment meant. Only, that it was something vile. Ron was about to explain, when Harry jumped in.  
  
"Are you a muggle, Henry?" he asked.  
  
"A muggle?"  
  
"A non-magical person," Harry replied simply.  
  
Henry nodded, the confusion clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
"Where do you live in England? I live with muggles. Maybe we're neighbors," Harry offered. He leaned over to snitch a treacle tart, as he waited for an answer.  
  
Henry smiled uncertainly, "I'm not even sure I'll be allowed home after this." He quickly covered his mouth, as he realized what he had said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Let's just eat. I'm tired of talking," Henry lied as he grabbed a spoon and plunged it into his pudding.  
  
"Ok," Ron agreed, deciding to scan his schedule instead. "Darn!" he cried, minutes later. "The first class we have 'morrow morning, is Double Potions. Meaning we have it with. Slytherin." 


	5. Tears Over Nothing

"They say it's my privilege to teach students like you, but-" Snape sighed, "I highly doubt it." He scowled as Neville Longbottom, an absentminded Gryffindor, tipped over a tray of vials. "They really don't pay me enough. Longbottom, please pick those up right now," the professor continued, rubbing his temples.  
  
Neville scrambled after the vials, tripping over the feet of many not so kind Slytherins. Henry kneeled to the ground, ready to help grab the last few vials, but Snape quickly pulled him to his feet. "Get up, Granger. He spilled those vials, not you. Let him pick them up. I still have a lesson to teach - meaning you have to listen."  
  
Malfoy smirked as Henry dusted off his robes. Ever since he had realized that Henry was a mudblood, he had looked at him through prejudiced eyes. It was almost his job to. He had more vile thoughts of mudbloods to think, but his chain of thoughts snapped as Snape raised his voice.  
  
"We'll be mixing potions today, so pair up quick. Don't waste my time. With that partner, you will be spending most of the year, so please, no regrets," Snape's eyes glittered as he spoke in a rapid, rush of words.  
  
In a matter of seconds, only two people remained standing. Draco and Henry. Draco glared at Crabbe and Goyle who had dared defy him, while Henry shot Dean a hurt glance. Dean had decided to pair up with another Gryffindor by the name of Seamus. Henry had been counting on Dean to be his partner, not Draco. He shuddered at the thought of 'spending most of the year', even if it was just for Potions, with Draco. Draco did not seem pleased by the arrangement either, muttering something about his father, under his breath.  
  
Snape seemed pleased that Henry was speechless with hurt and anger. But one glance at Draco made him speak up. "Would anyone like to trade partners with Mr. Malfoy here?"  
  
Henry's eyes swept the room desperately. Wouldn't anyone trade partners with him? His hopes fell, as one by one, the students lowered their eyes. Including Harry. Ron. Including Dean. Without another protest, Henry took the seat next to a flustered Draco, and slid his bag under the table.  
  
Draco turned to face Henry as Snape began handing out the potion ingredients. Expecting a fierce glare, he was most surprised to see that the boy's eyes were overflowing with tears! He wasn't that bad of a choice, was he? Instead of attacking the boy with snide comments, Draco decided to start measuring the ingredients. By the time Henry had controlled his tears, Draco had finished brewing the potion. A light green mist rose from the cauldron, when the Slytherin finally spoke.  
  
"Wasn't that sort of a . big reaction?" 


	6. Wizards Chess

"Want to play some Wizards Chess, Henry?" Ron tilted his head quizzically.  
  
"I don't know how to play," Henry answered truthfully. "I don't really feel up to it, either."  
  
"Aw, come on! You can't still be upset about being paired up with Malfoy, can you?" Ron looked at Henry incredulously.  
  
Henry scowled. Apparently, Ron had guessed correctly.  
  
"Really, Henry! Can't you just get over it?"  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to 'spend most of Potions' with him!" Henry threw a pillow at Ron, smacking him on the face.  
  
"Hey!" Putting on a mock smile, he grabbed his own pillow and hurled it at Henry.  
  
It hit him on the stomach, and the boy doubled over. "I'm dying," he gasped.  
  
"You're kidding Henry!" leaping over his bed, Ron rushed to him, worried look on his face.  
  
"Of course," Henry replied, as he hopped off his bed. "Now, did I hear someone say they would teach me how to play 'Wizards Chess'?"  
  
"I didn't say that," Ron teased, "but I could. Teach you."  
  
Still panting, the two boys hovered over the game board. "See, according to Harry, this is pretty similar to your muggle version of chess."  
  
Henry nodded, as he admired the playing pieces. "I recognize these."  
  
"All you have to do is, basically, order them around. Put that piece back, will you," Ron ordered casually as he scrutinized the board for a good move. "I'm white, so I guess I'll start," he paused for dramatics. "Pawn to E-5!"  
  
Henry watched, amazed, as the piece advanced on its own. "Wow!"  
  
"It is cool, isn't it?" Ron grinned knowingly. "Wait 'til we get to actually take pieces off the board!"  
  
The chance came soon, for Henry was too awed to think clearly. Ron's queen was diagonal from one of his knights, and Ron decided to move in for the kill. "Queen to C-3!"  
  
Henry winced as the queen used her throne to smash his knight. "That's barbaric!" he cried before he could stop himself.  
  
Ron arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Could we play something else?" Henry asked, when he found a move that could avenge his knight. He didn't need anymore violence in the game. "Please?"  
  
Ron saw the move too, "Don't be silly Henry! Just move the piece already. She accepts her fate."  
  
"No," Henry said firmly.  
  
"Oh please. Just pretend the queen is Malfoy!"  
  
"But Malfoy is not a girl!" Henry pointed out.  
  
"Who's to say? He's cowardly enough."  
  
Henry giggled. "Okay, okay. Rook to C-3!"  
  
Ron shook his head, an evil smile tugging at his lips. He pretended Henry's giggles were dry coughs, as he watched the rook demolish his queen. Boys didn't giggle, Ron thought. There was no way, those sounds coming from Henry's mouth, were giggles. But he was distracted.  
  
The game soon ended. Henry won. More giggles. 


	7. Tea Leaves

A/N: Short cliffhanger. I know that they're not supposed to be learning to read tea leaves. Sorry :P  
  
"Welcome to Divination!"  
  
Henry resisted pinching his nose at the thick fumes wafting from the room. "Do we have to go in there?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded grimly, as they grabbed the ladder. "You can go first."  
  
"Thanks," Henry said sarcastically. Taking the ladder from their hands, he quickly scrambled into the classroom. A new wave of perfume washed over him. He couldn't help it anymore; he covered his nose and mouth with his hand.  
  
But dropped it at the stern stare of Professor Trelawney.  
  
Her eyes seemed to dig into his flesh; they saw everything. Perhaps, his secret was already discovered. He hid his nervousness with a smile as he took a seat by the fire. Ron and Harry slid into the seats next to his, using their hands to fan the air around them.  
  
"It sure is hot in here," Ron remarked as Trelawney handed him a teacup.  
  
"Yes," she muttered absentmindedly, gliding past him.  
  
She dropped a book in front of Henry, before explaining what they would be using the cup and leaves for.  
  
Reading the future.  
  
Henry felt his stomach knot at the words. What would he find? The cup slipped from his hands, and he was most relieved to see that Ron had caught it.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need help or something? You looked really scared just now," Harry nodded in agreement as he scanned the contents of the book over Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
Ron's eyes twinkled as he glanced at the tealeaves, "I'll try my best to read 'em."  
  
Silence took over as Ron inspected the cup and book, an almost serious expression on his face.  
  
Henry couldn't wait anymore. Ron had started making faces. "So what does it say?"  
  
"Hmmm." Ron mumbled as he read the first few paragraphs, "According to this book you will, ahem, marry a man!" 


	8. The Letter

Henry's face paled.  
  
Suddenly, Ron laughed. "I was kidding mate!"  
  
Seeing Henry's shocked expression, he passed him the book, "You didn't believe me, did you?"  
  
Harry shook Henry's arm, gently. "Are you okay?"  
  
Henry's expression slowly changed from one of confusion, to one of anger. "That was not funny, Ronald Weasley! I never want to talk to you again!"  
  
Grabbing his bag, Henry was prepared to leave the room when Ron said, "Don't you want to hear the real fortune?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Secrets will be revealed. To enemies and to friends."  
  
"Shut up Ron!" He threw his bag at Ron's head, and left the room in a huff.  
  
Ron caught the bag with ease. "He sure cries easily. Reckon I carried the joke too far, Harry?" He turned to see Harry hunched over the book.  
  
"I wonder what it is that Malfoy and we have yet to find out?" he sighed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione scowled as she rushed down the hall. How dare he scare her like that! What if she had confessed that she was a girl? She would have lost everything.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Watch it, Granger! Or I'll, uh."  
  
"That's right, Malfoy. There is nothing you can do to me," Henry snarled as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
Anger radiated from the boy's face; he glared at the Slytherin with more loathing than he deserved.  
  
"What's the matter, mudblood? Did Scar Face dump you?"  
  
Henry felt he would explode. He slapped Malfoy.  
  
Draco bared his teeth, "How dare you!" He raised a fist, only to find that Henry had disappeared.  
  
"Coward," he muttered.  
  
But something troubled the charming prince of Slytherin. What had he said that had sparked the fire? He felt something fold in his hand as he clenched it, and suddenly remembered that he had been on an errand.  
  
To bring a letter to the one and only, Henry Granger.  
  
Perhaps he would read it first. 


	9. Draco a Girl?

A/N: 'Herm' is supposed to be crossed out!  
  
Dear Herm Henry,  
  
He's come home dear. We will be coming to bring you home soon. Enclosed is something I think you will need, but forgot to bring to school.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mum  
  
What a short, dumb letter, Draco thought. I wonder what he forgot to bring? Grinning at the possibilities, he pulled a small, yellow package from the envelope. Well, hope this has something interesting to prove, the boy thought. Carefully, Draco unwrapped the parcel. White pads fell from the torn paper, leaving him befuddled.  
  
"What the hell are these? Oversized tissues?" Draco cursed under his breath, throwing the pads to the ground.  
  
"Hey there!" Draco turned to see a red-faced prefect striding towards him. "Pick that up right now! And what are you doing loitering in the halls? Don't you have a class to be in?"  
  
Hastily, Malfoy grabbed the 'tissues' and stuffed them into his pockets. Ignoring the prefect, who was still rambling on, he ran down the hall. He was late for Potions.  
  
---  
  
Henry was busily chopping ingredients, when Draco slid into the seat beside him. "Hello Malfoy."  
  
"Hello Granger," Draco replied, half-pleased and half-surprised at the greeting. "And what potion are we brewing today?"  
  
"Look at the board Malfoy," he replied coldly. "Then help me grab those roots. We need to drop those in the cauldron first."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Malfoy sneered as he dropped the roots into the steaming pot.  
  
Henry stiffened at the name, but continued chopping. All of a sudden,  
  
"Granger! You're bleeding!"  
  
Henry looked down, and an expression of horror crossed his face. In all the excitement of coming to Hogwarts, he had forgotten to pack the pads for his monthly cycle! Struggling to keep his voice calm, he replied,  
  
"I must have scraped my leg or something."  
  
"Oh," Draco muttered pulling something from his pocket. "Well, aren't you going to help me clean it up? You've turned your chair red."  
  
Henry didn't move.  
  
"At least get off the chair!"  
  
Henry hopped off the stool, a similar shade of crimson coloring his face. "Sorry."  
  
He watched silently as Draco began wiping the chair. Slowly, the white of the tissue turned pink. "Throw this out for me, will you?" Draco hopped onto the chair, hand outstretched. "I don't really understand how a scrape from your leg could leave blood on the seat of you chair but, whatever." Sighing, he used his right hand to toss a couple more ingredients into the hissing steam.  
  
He didn't see Henry's mouth drop. He didn't see Snape's expression twist from sour to amused, and walk over to them. Until he spoke,  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, does this item belong to you?" the professor asked, grabbing the pink pad from Draco's hand.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Draco answered the confusion thick in his voice. Was there something the others knew about the tissues he had found that he didn't?  
  
"Then come with me Mr. Malfoy. We need to go see Dumbledore." 


	10. Accusations

A/N: Ok, I know Snape and Draco sound extremely childish and OOC. I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be funnier that way:P Please R/R!  
  
"It isn't mine."  
  
"That isn't what you said before."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because I didn't know you were going to accuse me of being a girl!" Draco whined.  
  
"Well, aren't you?"  
  
"No," the blonde replied flatly. "No! No! No!"  
  
Snape covered his ears. "That's it!" he snapped, "Ten points off for screaming like a child."  
  
"I am one."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why don't you both?" a soft voice broke in.  
  
The two stopped arguing (Professor Snape and Draco) and turned to see Dumbledore chuckling as he slid his half-moon glasses on. "Now Severus, may I ask why you have brought Mr. Malfoy here?"  
  
"Because he's a girl," Snape said instantly.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"There now, let the professor finish speaking," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he gestured for Snape to continue. "I think I would like to hear this."  
  
"This," Snape shoved the pad in the headmaster's face, "was found in her possession!"  
  
"So what? I don't even know what that is!" Draco protested.  
  
"Would you care to explain Severus?"  
  
Snape blushed.  
  
"Well, I don't care!" Draco yelled. "My father's going to hear about this!"  
  
Muttering to himself, Draco rushed out the office.  
  
"No one calls me a girl and gets away with it." 


	11. The Truth

A/N: I copied a part of this from a funny chinese movie called Better Halves^^ (The part where Ron wakes Harry up to tell him he likes a guy.)  
  
Henry - I know what you are. Meet me outside your common room tonight at 11. Don't be late, or secrets won't be secrets anymore.  
-Draco  
  
Henry felt the blood drain from his face at the last sentence. How did this happen?  
  
"Ron," his voice trembled slightly, "what time is it?"  
  
"Around seven."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"May I borrow your cloak for a while?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"The Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Why?" Ron and Harry finally looked up from their game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"Uh, no reason. I just want to go visit uh- Hagrid!" Henry lied.  
  
"That's a great idea, Henry! Let's all go, I'll get the cloak," Harry grinned thinking of the friendly gamekeeper.  
  
"Oh," Henry gasped suddenly. "I'm not feeling too well."  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron grabbed Henry's arm.  
  
"I'm feeling a little dizzy. I just need to rest for a while. You guys go on ahead."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron eyes flashed with concern. "Maybe we should stay Harry."  
  
Harry looked uncertainly at Henry.  
  
"No. Visit Hagrid!" the boy half-screamed. "I want to know how he's doing," he added softly.  
  
"If you're sure," Ron said, turning to leave.  
  
"I'm sure. Thanks Ron." -- "Greetings Granger."  
  
"Hello Malfoy."  
  
"I know you're a girl, mudblood."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are; I have proof." Smirking, Draco pulled a bulging envelope from his robes. Stamped across the envelope was the name Henry Granger.  
  
"Give me that! It's not yours!"  
  
"Well, is it yours?"  
  
"Yes! Now give it here Malfoy!"  
  
Still smirking, the Slytherin opened the envelope. Out spilled the pads and tampons.  
  
Henry paled. -- ~ That Night ~  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry opened one eye to find Ron shaking his shoulders vigorously. "What?"  
  
"I have something very important to tell you!"  
  
"What is it Ron? Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is it? Just say it already!"  
  
"Harry, I think I like a boy."  
  
Harry's eyes immediately flew open in shock.  
  
"Well? What should I do?"  
  
Rather calmly, Harry replied. "Sorry Ron. I'm straight."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about you!" 


	12. My Name is Henry

"Then... you like Henry," Harry said slowly.  
  
Ron nodded his ears turning red. "I think I do anyway. What should I do!?"  
  
"I don't know Ron."  
  
"Will he hate me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know Ron."  
  
"Would you hate me?" Ron asked. "If I liked you in that way?"  
  
A strange look crossed Harry's face.  
  
"Not that I do of course!" Ron said quickly.  
  
The look went away. "No," Harry answered honestly.  
  
"I'm sure you don't really like Henry," Harry said awkwardly. "Just go to sleep. You'll get over it tomorrow."  
  
Ron nodded. "Thanks Harry." He went back to his bed.  
  
Even though Harry had been very very sleepy only a few minutes ago, he couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
He sat up and waited for Henry.  
  
-Half hour later-  
  
"Hey Harry," Henry whispered when he slipped into the dorm. "What are you doing up so late? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry thought if he looked not okay, Henry was even less okay. His face was white and his hands were shaking.   
  
"Can't sleep," Harry said. "What are you doing up so late? You look tired."  
  
Henry yawned. "I am sort of sleepy. Good night Harry."  
  
Henry stuffed some rolls of parchment into his trunk and crawled into bed.  
  
Harry didn't move.  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
"Oh... yeah. Good night Henry."  
  
-Next morning-  
  
"Pst! Pst! Wake up!"  
  
Harry turned and mumbled. "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Oh wake up already!" The person knocked on the window glass loudly.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What are you trying to do Ron? Break the window?"  
  
He looked around and saw that Ron was still asleep. Confused, he turned to the window. A small grinning face stared back at him. Harry jumped.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
But the boy just pointed at the window. "Open up!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" the boy looked angry and clenched his fingers into a fist. He was going to punch the window.  
  
"Don't do that!" Harry yelled. "How stupid are you?" He hopped off the bed and opened to window.   
  
The boy jumped and landed on his hands and feet like a cat. "Thanks. What's your name?"  
  
"Harry," Harry looked at the boy. His face looked familiar but Harry couldn't remember who he looked like. "Who are you? And what are you doing here!?"  
  
"My name is... Henry." 


	13. Get In Or Stay Out

"Henry?" sounded a voice from across the room.

"Hm, someone calling for me?" the visitor asked.

"No. I think that's Ron, talking in his sleep again," Harry shook his head knowingly. "Come on, let me introduce you to the other guys!"

"Thanks, Harry. I heard there's another Henry here? I'd like to meet him first," the real Henry grinned mischievously.

"Sure. He's a great guy," Harry smiled, walking in the direction of 'Henry's' bed.

"I'm sure he is."

"Wake up Henry! Wake up!" Harry leaned over the sleeping form, shaking his shoulders gently.

'Henry's' eyes parted slightly, taking in the surroundings. And the 'new student'..

"AAAUUUUUGGHHHHHH!"

-Potions-

"Transfer student?" Snape sneered, peering over the piece of parchment Henry had just handed him.

"Yup," Henry chirped. "I'm in Gryffindor."

"I know," Snape snapped, while maintaining the twisted sneer on his face. "Go sit next to Potter."

"Sir, I think you should stop sneering like that. Your face might freeze into a sneer forever!" Henry laughed as he ran to his seat.

"Hey Harry!" Henry smiled. He turned his head, "Hey Henry."

'Henry' looked at Henry strangely and hid his face under a book.

"I don't know what's up with him today," Ron said, pulling out his potions ingredients. "He's not usually like this. He's usually pretty friendly. Talks a lot."

"I know," Henry said mysteriously.

-Gryffindor Commonroom-

'Something weird is going on between Henry and Henry," Ron thought as he trudged back to the commonroom. "I wonder what? Coffeepudding," he said absentmindedly. The portrait of the fat lady swung open, and two angry voices floated out into the hall.

"What are you doing here?" 'Henry' yelled.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Henry yelled back.

"You ran away! I'm Henry now! Please.. go away. I like it here."

Ron froze. What was this?

Silence. "Why did you come back?" It was the old Henry.

"Mom and dad found me. I promised them I would come. I mean a magic school! Why would I not come? I'm supposed to be here. You're not. Go home, Hermoine." It was the new Henry.

'Hermoine? Who's that?' Ron didn't notice that the fat lady's face had twisted into a frown. The portrait swung closed, cutting off the rest of the coversation.

"What's that for?" Ron cried.

"Either get in or stay out!" the fat lady harrumphed.


End file.
